Last Night
by allan poe
Summary: E ela nunca, nunca imaginara que chegaria ao ponto de estar bebendo e conversando com Draco Malfoy em um pub às quatro da manhã.
1. capítulo um

Eu já estava ali há uns bons vinte minutos. Vinte minutos tentando resolver entre tomar três doses do pior uísque disponível e voltar pra casa com a primeira vadia que aparecesse em um bom decote, ou esperar mais um pouco, pedir uma dose do uísque de sempre (que, obviamente, não é o pior disponível) e aí sim tentar decidir se vale a pena conversar com qualquer um que esteja aqui.

Quando ela entrou pela porta, levemente corada pelo frio, usando jeans surrados, um suéter cinza grande demais e saltos de 15 centímetros (até pra mim, parece uma escolha aleatória demais para ter sido feita por alguém em seu estado psicológico normal), a segunda opção subitamente fez mais sentido.

E quando ela, cambaleando levemente, se sentou ao meu lado, e pediu uma dose de uísque puro, eu tive certeza de que não iria sair dali tão cedo.

"Weasley"

Ela tombou a cabeça com um sorriso fraco, nem um pouco surpresa com o cumprimento.

"Malfoy"

Então ela se virou para mim, me deixando ver seu rosto cansado e as bochechas ainda rosadas – então eu percebi que ela já não estava completamente sóbria – seus cabelos caindo desordenados de um coque mal feito,

Ela parecia uma bagunça. Eu ainda estava de camisa social e terno, a gravata descartada durante o caminho entre o trabalho e o pub, e assim, lado a lado, era um contraste interessante. O barman entregou sua bebida, e antes que eu me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ela disse

"Olha Malfoy, eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo, e tenho esperanças de que você também não entenda, mas há anos agora nós só nos vemos raramente em eventos formais do ministério ou de relance em alguma partida de quadribol. Eu não sei, mas do alto da minha cabeça levemente bêbada, parece uma boa idéia ter alguém pra conversar que não esteja se casando ou tendo bebês, ou defendendo as regras sociais fodidas, e buscando simplesmente um emprego estável e um corpo amargurado com o qual se aconchegar depois da guerra... Na verdade eu devo estar delirando sozinha no banheiro abraçada a uma garrafa de tequila, mas no momento, eu não consigo me importar com soar patética."

Era uma avalanche de palavras que podia parecer simplesmente um devaneio bêbado estúpido, mas que pra mim, e eu realmente não queria saber porque, soou incrível.

Provavelmente, depois de tempos tão estranhos de guerra e desconfiança, e depois uma derrocada de felicidade e compaixão, ver alguém tendo coragem de admitir que o fim da guerra não é, de maneira alguma, o fim de todos os problemas, e muito menos um alívio imediato pra qualquer desejo pulsante de vida, é o que me intriga.

"Weasley, o que diabos está acontecendo com você?" Eu respondi, sorrindo e pedindo mais uma dose. Ela riu de lado, e suspirou.

"Pra começar, Potter e eu terminamos. O que não seria tão ruim se-"

"Peraí, como assim Potter e Weasley terminaram? Eu achei que vocês eram tipo, inseparáveis."

Ela bufou com a minha ironia, e ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não espero que você entenda, Malfoy, mas as vezes, não importa o quanto você queira, o seu primeiro amor não é o amor da sua vida. E as pessoas crescem, e mudam. E chega uma hora em que não dá mais pra negar. Como eu estava dizendo, não seria tão ruim se eu não tivesse que ouvir umas vinte pessoas da família retrucando sobre como ele me daria _segurança,_ e como nós seríamos um lindo casal, e que não há nada errado em se acomodar um pouco, e como um dia nós vamos nos arrepender profundamente de ter desistido no momento em que o nosso relacionamento 'amadureceu'..."

"Por incrível que pareça, Weasley, eu sei bem como é precisar de uma força de vontade bem grande pra dar as costas ao que foi planejado pra você." Ela riu e terminou o que estava em seu copo, sussurrando um divertido "É verdade, acho que você sabe." Mesmo agora, os lados da guerra não eram bem definidos, mas o meu papel nela foi estampado em todo o mundo bruxo. No final, eu não era mais um dos caras maus. Apesar disso, eu tenho várias gerações da família – e uma marca significativa no corpo – que ainda parecem lembrar a todos que eu não pertenço ao "mundo bruxo pós-guerra ridiculamente feliz". Eu era perfeitamente aceito em formalidades do ministério, e mencionado como um dos 'heróis', mas, definitivamente, eu não me encaixava naquela porra toda.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, com ela tamborilando os dedos no balcão e mexendo nos cabelos, distraída. Eu me perguntava o que diabos era aquilo. Esse conversar, e os meios sorrisos, e pedir mais uma dose, e alguns olhares de soslaio inesperados.

"Só eu estou falando aqui, Malfoy. Me conte alguma coisa inesperada. Por favor, faça um favor à uma ruiva perdida."

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, incerto se seria inesperado eu fazer alguma piada superior, ou se seria inesperado eu realmente revelar alguma coisa. Se ela já tinha dito tanto, em tão pouco... Estranhamente, eu não me sentia estranho em, simplesmente revelar alguma coisa de verdade.

"Eu sempre odiei o frio da mansão. Desde que eu tinha uns quatro anos e descobri que sempre seria fria e de que eu nunca me sentiria bem naquela biblioteca de três andares. Por mais que os jardins fossem divertidos, só haviam os malditos narcisos e as malditas regras. Eu acabei me acostumando, agora." Eu disse, sem a encarar, e sem deixar de pensar se falar era realmente uma atitude responsável.

"Quer saber um segredo? A Toca era tudo, menos fria. E mesmo assim, eu consegui realmente odiá-la em alguns momentos." A ruiva sorriu solidariamente, se aproximando e tocando meu braço. Era um toque bobo, mas tão docemente inesperado que eu não pude evitar arregalar levemente os olhos.

"É impressão minha ou nós estamos esquecendo um pouco quem nós somos aqui, ruiva?"

"Eu nem sei quem diabos eu sou, Malfoy. E se você puder admitir que também está bem perdido, apesar desse terno fodido te deixar inexplicavelmente mais apresentável, nós temos um acordo de confidencialidade aqui."

"Você não acha que estamos meio grandinhos pra não ter tudo resolvido ainda?"

"Felizmente, ter desfeito um noivado abriu algum tempo na minha agenda pra pensar nisso."

* * *

><p>Acho que eu nunca descobriria o que era esse conversar, esses meios sorrisos, esse pedir mais uma dose, os olhares de soslaio e essa fodida confidencialidade. Talvez seja porque nós ficamos para trás. Não nos parecia natural, depois de tanta coisa, "arrumar um emprego, casar, ter filhos, envelhecer, e morrer de causas naturais com uma boa dentadura". O que é que você faz quando tem a vida toda pela frente?<p>

Naquela noite, nós conversamos. Foi assim que eu descobri que ela odiou ser a única menina em casa até os nove anos, tinha uma facilidade absurda em aprender outras línguas, e por mais que fosse uma mulher de uísque, podia se contentar com um bom vinho na frente da família. Também soube que ela não tinha perdido a virgindade com o Potter, embora ele sim tivesse perdido com ela. Os saltos eram os sapatos mais perto da porta, quando ela teve um impulso de sair do sofá e dar um jeito na vida – ou pelo menos, beber em um local mais apropriado. Ela nem sabia se queria filhos, e tudo que sua família falava era sobre aumentar aquela confusão. Ela queria cigarros, mas não um atestado de decadência. Por muito tempo, quis pintar os cabelos de preto, mas ao invés disso, resolveu fazer uma tatuagem. E ela nunca, nunca imaginara que chegaria ao ponto de estar bebendo e conversando com Draco Malfoy em um pub às quatro da manhã.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** primeira vez a sério no ship, vamos ver no que dá.

tem continuação, merece continuação ou devo parar por aí ?

poe.


	2. capítulo dois

Hm, então, continuação... Ainda tem mais uma parte, então podem ficar tranquilas que certas coisas ainda vão acontecer.

Obrigada pelas reviews,** fermalaquias**,** FefsMalfoy**,** Flah**,** Jacih**,** Danixml **e, espero que gostem dessa parte também.

Bom capítulo pra vocês !

poe.

* * *

><p>Tinham se passado quatro dias, e hoje eu não estava no balcão. Quando ela me encontrou sentado na última mesa perto da janela, nós dois tínhamos certeza que era exatamente ali que ela queria estar. Os cabelos soltos cobriam parcialmente seu rosto, quando ela sorriu de lado e se sentou na minha frente.<p>

"Sem terno dessa vez?"

"Eu sou bonzinho o suficiente pra conseguir uma folga no trabalho de vez em quando, Weasley. E eu também sinto falta de uma certa altura por aí." Ela não era nada alta, embora não fosse baixinha. De qualquer jeito, dessa vez os mais-ou-menos 1,65 dela nem chegavam perto dos meus mais de 1,80. Também não conseguia deixar de notar que o suéter e o jeans meio sujo tinham sido trocados por uma camisa de botões e sapatos muito mais comportados.

"Por mais que eu trabalhe em casa, Malfoy, não é todo dia que me embebedar e sair por aí com um sapato desconfortável é uma opção. Reunião de pauta no jornal." Ela disse sorrindo, e se levantou pra conseguir uma bebida no balcão. Obviamente, eu nunca notaria a maneira como os quadris dela se moviam enquanto ela se inclinava para explicar ao bartender o que queria. Cada um de nós tem um código moral cheio de coisas fodidas proibidas. Pode ser que você nunca vá usar drogas, ou nunca durma com a mulher do melhor amigo, ou nunca irá sair sem roupas por aí. Eu nunca espiaria os quadris da Weasley.

Obviamente, foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Ela voltou à mesa com o copo nos lábios, e os cabelos em um coque apressado. Se sentou mais perto da janela, encarando os restos de neve derretida na calçada. Depois se virou para mim, quase curiosa.

"Quer fazer um jogo, Malfoy? Me pergunte o que diabos você quiser. Se eu responder, você responde também." Eu bufei levemente.

"Agora nós precisamos da porra dos jogos, ruiva?" Ela riu, respondendo

"Claro que não, 'loiro'. Mas eu preciso de uma boa desculpa pra perguntar algumas coisas, e se eu não aparecer exatamente às oito horas amanhã para comprar mobília de bebê com Hermione, eu sou uma mulher morta. Nada de ressaca para mim."

"Sendo assim, acho que nós podemos abrir uma exceção." Eu disse, um pouco divertido, um pouco irônico. "Mas não deixa de parecer que nós temos 16 anos." Ela abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, e eu pude ver uma blusa fina cinza por baixo. Ela seguiu meu olhar, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas. "Que porra de mania é essa de cinza?"

"E que porra de mania é essa de preto?" Que, bom, era a cor da camisa que eu usava hoje, e a mesma cor de quatro dias atrás. Eu sorri.

"Justo." Eu me levantei pra buscar outra dose no bar, e, quando voltei, ela mexia o gelo no copo divertida.

"Você acha que algum dia vai ter filhos, Malfoy?"

"Eu acho que algum dia eu vou _querer_ ter filhos, Weasley. O resto, não sei."

"Eu até acho que quero filhos, se isso não significasse tanta coisa. E, é claro, se eu não tivesse, mais uma vez, que ser vigiada por tanta gente."

"Na minha família, o que todo mundo sempre quis foi ficar sozinho em um canto, sem ser incomodado, pra fazer o que quiser. Acho que é uma das únicas coisas que realmente me agradavam."

"Não é que eu não goste de ter uma família grande, bagunçada e unida. Mas de vez em quando eu preciso de um tempo pra ser somente _eu_, sem ter que ser a filha de ninguém, ou tia, ou cunhada, ou sei lá o que. Eu não sei, eles tem tantas expectativas sobre como eu devo agir ali dentro, que quase não sobra tempo pra pensar o que diabos eu quero fazer."

"Por hora, você quer estar aqui comigo, Weasley. Já é um bom começo." Eu disse, sem pensar muito, e ela sorriu.

* * *

><p>"Por favor, Weasley. Adoração popular é inversamente proporcional à habilidade na cama."<p>

Não, eu não acreditava que o Potter tivesse feito tudo o que ela queria na cama. Por isso quando eu perguntei, inocentemente, o que é que ela sempre tinha tido vontade de tentar, e ele nunca quis fazer, e ela me respondeu com um simplório "nada", eu me recusei a acreditar. É claro que, a essa altura, nós já tínhamos tido muitas 'outras doses' e um número quase perigoso de 'meios sorrisos'.

"Qual é, Draco, é tão difícil assim de acreditar que eu estava sexualmente satisfeita?" Ela disse, cruzando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Se você tivesse uma vida sexual tão boa assim, acredite, vocês não teriam terminado. Ou então, quem sabe, era ele que estava insatisfeito." Eu disse, provocando e tomando o ultimo gole do copo. Ela abriu mais os olhos indignada, e eu dei de ombros, divertido.

"Quer saber, Malfoy? Eu acho que tanto quanto nós não precisamos de jogos de perguntas, nós também não precisamos dessa porra de conversa de sexo pra disfarçar que existe alguuuuma tensão sexual aqui. É o que acontece quando somos dois adultos e nenhum de nós é repugnantemente gordo ou torto."

Eu nunca soube que honestidade era tão sexy. E essa descoberta não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ter renda preta aparecendo em algum lugar entre aquela porra de camisa cinza e a pele pálida dela.

"Achei que você estivesse mais interessada em um jogador de quadribol, ou qualquer coisa do tipo." Eu comentei, tomando mais um gole do uísque, só pra ver a reação dela.

"Na verdade, eu já preenchi a minha cota de caras bonzinhos pra várias vidas. Já você, devia procurar alguém com um pouco menos de cérebro." Ela disse, bastante séria pra quem tinha acabado de fazer um comentário assim.

"Sério? Então você está me pré qualificando na categoria de cara que tem que arrumar uma modelo burra?" Ela riu.

"De verdade, eu não disse por mal. Mas você tem que admitir que uma relação entre duas pessoas que não estão bem o suficiente consigo mesmas para conseguir suportar um pouco da outra pessoa não costuma dar certo. Quer dizer, coloque dois depressivos juntos e você terá dois suicidas, não uma cura."

"Então eu estou na categoria de cara que tem problemas consigo mesmo?" Eu questionei, erguendo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, interessado.

"Não faço idéia. Mas dá pra perceber que você não é o tipo de cara que só pensa em quadribol e nas contas. Essa parte nós já esclarecemos."

"Certo. E só pra deixar claro, eu certamente começaria a ter problemas comigo mesmo se eu resolvesse passar bastante tempo com uma pessoa que não pensa. No máximo, algumas horas. E sem dormir de conchinha." Eu terminei, sorrindo. Ela ergueu o copo, em uma semi-reverência, rindo também.

Acabamos em silêncio por um tempo, com ela encarando o copo e, como sempre, mexendo no gelo. De vez em quando, ela sorriria de lado, arrumando umas mechas do cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto, como se estivesse bem longe dali. Eu me revezava entre o copo, a janela, e ela. Ela ergueu os olhos, olhando nos meus e mordendo os lábios, incerta.

"Eu não vou pra sua cama hoje, Malfoy"

"Ah, pode ter certeza que eu não estragaria as coisas assim."

Ao menos, não tão cedo.


	3. capítulo três

**N/A:** Ainda não é o último capítulo! O próximo é curtinho, mais pra um epílogo do que pra capítulo mesmo... Ah, e pra quem quiser, eu escrevi pensando em Kings of Convenience, respectivamente Homesick, Misread e Know How pros capítulos 1, 2 e 3 (tem bem um clima romântico depressivo que combina hehe). Outra coisa, fiquei achando que citei meio demais a relação Harry/Gina nesse (e ainda tem uma maldadezinha no próximo), mas pode deixar que está tudo bem acabado! É isso, bom capítulo pra vocês!

poe.

* * *

><p>Todos nós precisamos estar aqui todos os anos. Weasleys, Potter, Granger-Weasley, Longbottom e <em>Malfoy.<em> É uma espécie de reafirmação da segurança, um baile extravagante pra pessoas satisfeitas. Teoricamente, era uma comemoração anual pelo fim da Guerra, mas mais parecia qualquer outra reunião onde pessoas entediadas bebiam demais, se gabavam por pouca coisa e usavam as melhores jóias da família.

Eu os cumprimentava, sentava em um canto, e assistia.

Claro, o uísque deles era bom.

Eu já tinha visto alguns ruivos de longe, Granger exibindo sua barriga gigante com um sorriso orgulhoso, Longbottom tropeçando em um garçom e Potter sendo simpático e conveniente com todos os velhinhos que o paravam pra contar história. Eu também já tinha visto _ela._

O vestido era preto e ela bebia vinho. Ele se colava no busto e seguia suavemente a curva dos quadris, enquanto eu a via sempre com a mesma taça, bebericando educadamente, mantendo seu sorriso cordial e alegre. O cabelo ruivo estava meio solto-meio preso, e em algum ponto da noite, eu me perguntei porque diabos as mulheres precisam de penteados tão complicados.

Em algum ponto da noite, ela olhou diretamente pra mim, e, mesmo de longe, eu conheci reconhecer os lábios dela formando as palavras "no jardim, agora" claramente. Logo depois, ela tombou a cabeça, sorrindo deliciada. Como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma travessura. Assim que a vi atravessar as portas do salão com direção ao jardim, eu a segui. E eu me perguntei porque eu continuava sorrindo, mesmo agora que não a via.

Ela estava esperando, de costas para a porta, segurando a mesma taça. Ela se virou quando percebeu que eu me aproximava, e sorriu.

"Quer sair daqui?"

Eu dei um meio sorriso, e assenti.

"Ótimo. Se eu tivesse que fingir mais um sorriso ou explicar mais uma vez que sim, o casamento foi cancelado, mas não, eu não estou louca... Bem, é bom que você está disponível pra fugir dessa loucura."

E assim, ela se aproximou, entrelaçou nossos braços, e aparatou.

* * *

><p>Não era o bar dessa vez.<p>

Era um apartamento meio bagunçado, e eu fingi não notar a caixa de coisas masculinas do lado da porta – não é como se eu fosse me importar com a mudança do Potter, de qualquer jeito. Ela me deixou na sala, e disse pra me sentir em casa, enquanto passava por uma porta pra algum outro cômodo que eu ainda não conhecia.

Eu desafrouxei a gravata, e fui até a janela. Bem, Londres durante a madrugada era sempre Londres durante a madrugada. Mas eu tinha um apartamento inteiro aqui pra descobrir – quer dizer, pelo menos a sala.

Ela tinha uma estante cheia de livros. É claro que, pra quem está acostumado a ter uma biblioteca, não era tanta coisa. De qualquer maneira, mais do que eu imaginei que ela teria. Tinha uma mesa de centro, e no canto uma daquelas coisas trouxas que tocam música. Ela não tinha sofá. Mas tinha uma tapete fofo e uma boa quantidade de almofadas. E em cima da lareira, uma foto de família, uma foto com a Granger, e uma boa quantidade de fotos em Hogwarts.

Eu escolhi um canto do tapete e me sentei, esperando. Em pouco tempo, ela chegou, com uma garrafa na mão, e um copo. Ela tinha mantido o vestido, mas chutou os saltos antes de se sentar.

"Só achei um copo" Ela riu, o enchendo e me oferecendo.

Eu sorri, tomei um gole e o devolvi pra ela (ignorando o fato de que nós poderíamos facilmente conjurar um).

"E então Malfoy, como foi sua noite?"

"Tão boa quanto pode ser quando se está em uma festa onde metade das pessoas claramente não gosta de você, e a outra metade tenta conversar sobre dinheiro. Fora a parcela de mulheres que quase tentam me azarar porque, misteriosamente, eu não estou disponível pra mais do que uma noite. E ah, gostei do vestido."

Ela deu outro gole na bebida e me passou o copo. Depois de pouco tempo, ela disse:

"Nós não damos certo com essa merda toda, né?" Eu ri.

"Claro que não."

Nós não tínhamos mais muitas palavras sobrando. Porque antes, quando ainda era no bar, quando ainda era seguro, e quando nós sabíamos que era só arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada pra sair e aquilo teria acabado, era simples. E então nós falamos, e contamos histórias, e dividimos, até que o que sobrou foi aquilo ali.

A porra da intimidade.

Porque agora era a porra da sala da casa dela, e não tinha pra onde escapar. A situação gritava tensão sexual, e não era mais só sobre a bebida e a companhia. Notar que a pele do pescoço dela parecia um pedaço macio de calmaria, e que o vestido preto era tão frágil era o de menos.

Porque nós já tínhamos percebido há um bom tempo – quem sabe desde o primeiro dia, quando ela entrou tão urgente e vazia naquele bar – que realmente, nós não damos certo com essa merda toda. Mas que, porra, parecia que nós dávamos certo pra caralho um com o outro. Eu não sei se era a guerra, se era isso que era crescer, ou se era só porque nós dois estávamos perdidos juntos, mas era tentador.

Foi pensando nisso, e sem mais palavras, que eu acabei beijando uma ruiva solitária às três da manhã, sem me importar se era educado, se era racional, ou se aquilo seria minha perdição.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que, no exato momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, eu percebi que nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Porque não foi isso que aconteceu. Na nossa vida _real_, nesse lugar onde a gente vive que tem angústia, solidão e uma quantidade absurda de outros sentimentos violentos, não é em um beijo que você descobre alguém. Eu não pensei "onde diabos você estava se escondendo esse tempo todo?", porque, 'esse tempo todo' ela esteve bem perto, e nós nunca iríamos ser alguma coisa mais do que conhecidos de qualquer jeito.

A verdade é que, não parecia perfeito, ou de outro mundo, não era um conto de fadas, mas parecia incrivelmente _certo._

Quando ela tocava meu pescoço e bagunçava meu cabelo, enquanto eu encontrava o zíper do vestido, e nós dois arfávamos sobre as almofadas, o copo já estava esquecido pelo chão há muito tempo. Ela procurava os botões da minha camisa apressada, e apesar de tudo, nós não estávamos correndo. Era sim, sôfrego, e a antecipação chegava a doer. Mas nós tínhamos tempo, e provar cada parte da pele dela era uma idéia irresistível;

Nós não gritamos de prazer, ou ela repetiu meu nome em êxtase enquanto me implorava para possuí-la. Eu não estava duro apenas pelo som da sua voz. O que nós tínhamos era real. Nós tivemos muitos gemidos sussurrados, suor, e quando eu estava dentro dela – _quente, macia e minha _– eu certamente gostei da maneira como algumas palavras sujas saíam da boca dela muito mais livremente do que eu já tinha visto. Mas a pele pálida dela, e os fios ruivos por toda parte, e mergulhar na curva daquele pescoço enquanto a cabeça dela pendia pra trás, com a boca entreaberta por sua respiração irregular, e sentir ela retesar e _tremer,_ me fez querer ter aquilo pra sempre.

Então em algum momento entre aquela primeira vez e o amanhecer, talvez enquanto eu a carregava pro quarto, talvez enquanto nós discutíamos sobre quadribol, quase dormindo embolados no mesmo travesseiro, talvez durante a segunda vez (e nessa, sim, nós tivemos uns murmúrios mais altos), talvez quando eu a vi sorrir e nada me parecia mais _em paz_, eu descobri que talvez era aquilo que merecia ser chamado de _lar_.


End file.
